In the dead of the night
by Vickysg1
Summary: Just a little talk in the night [JohnElizabeth] written in 2005
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of the night

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, romance

Summary: Just a little talk in the night

Season/Sequel: season 2, post Conversion

Spoiler: Condemned (2-05)

Rating: K+

Feedbacks: Wanted AND needed

Archives: my website, Command Dynamics, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: I had written a completely different ending but when I typed this, I decided to change it. Many thanks to my beta Jaclyn.

You have a go !

After having been cleared by Carson, John found himself in front of Elizabeth's quarters. It was pretty late and he was sure she was already sleeping but he couldn't sleep himself without speaking with her first. He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to startle her awake and make her think that there were some problems. He heard a faint sound coming from the other side and the door slid open.

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, not completely awake, and saw John by the door.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, frowning.

"No, don't worry. I just wanted to talk to you but it can wait," he said, chickening out. "I'm sorry for having woken you."

"Stay," she said hastily. "I mean, I'm already awake so why don't you come in and tell me what you wanted to."

Nodding, John entered her quarters and sat on the edge of her desk, facing her.

"So…?" she encouraged him.

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you again for having come to our rescue. So… thank you, again," he repeated for lack of better words.

Elizabeth saw in his eyes that there was something more than that whole _thank you_. She disentangled herself from the sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"John…," she simply said, waiting for his reply.

"You shouldn't have risked your life by going off-world," he blurted out, surprising her.

"I did what I had to do to get my team back."

"But why did you come? You could have let Lorne and his team go alone."

"I just thought that while we checked up on you, I could start the negotiations."

"But you placed your life at stake!" he nearly cried, incredulous.

"I'm fine, you're fine, everybody's fine. Like you said, **I **risked my life, **I **chose to, nobody forced me."

"But…"

"Not buts, John. I can't always stay behind my desk while you and the other members of the expedition take all the risks. I have to go off-world from time to time to negotiate with our allies and you know that."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're important for this expedition." _And for me_, he added in his mind.

"Like every other members, no more, no less."

"But you're our leader, people count on you."

"John, just drop the subject, please."

"Okay," he said, reluctantly. "Thank you again for never letting us down. And I owe you one. So… I think I'll let you go back to sleep," he said, jumping down from the desk.

"Chocolate," she said.

John raised an eyebrow in Elizabeth's manner, not sure he heard her well.

"What?"

"Give me your stash of chocolate and we'll be even."

"You're joking right?"

"No," she said, as serious as she could be considering their conversation.

"But the Daedalus won't be back until another two weeks!" he complained, pouting.

"This is why I want your chocolate."

"Okay… Why don't we say, tomorrow night, my quarters, we share?"

Elizabeth considered this option for a moment before nodding.

"Deal."

"Sweet," John said before opening the door. "Good Night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, John."

The door closed behind him and he smiled without knowing she did the same on the other side. Tomorrow night promised to be interesting…

Fini

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Sharing

**In the dead of the night**** part 2: Sharing**

**Rating: PG-13  
Author's note: Because the end of **_**In the dead of the night**_** asked for a sequel, here it is. Many thanks to those who reviewed the first part and to my beta, Jaclyn.**

The next evening, John was sitting on his bed, reading his _War and Peace_ copy. A sudden knock at the door made him come out of his book.

"Come in."

"You forgot your promise," Elizabeth said, entering his quarters, letting the door slide shut behind her.

"Nope, I didn't. I just didn't know you've already finished your work."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. She approached his bed and sat at his end. John put his book on the nightstand and straightened up.

"Where is it?"

"I had a good day, thank you. How was yours?" he said, sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just haven't eaten any chocolate for over a week."

"Do you mean you're addicted to it?"

"No! Well… maybe a little. Ok, I'm totally addicted to chocolate, happy now?" she finally admitted under his dubitative stare.

"Yes. Now, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated. "I don't want you to know where it is."

"You hide your chocolate?" she asked, sceptical.

"Yes," John answered as if it was obvious. "I don't want Rodney to find it! Or you, now that I know you're addicted. Just humour me, Elizabeth, and close your eyes."

"Fine," she sighed.

Once he was sure she wouldn't cheat, he stood up. She heard him fumble around for a moment then silence met her ears. All her senses, but her sight, were in alert, trying to find him.

The bed suddenly dipped, surprising her, his military skills had allowed him to cross the room without her knowing it.

"Open them," he said softly.

Slowly, she opened her eyes; she saw John watching her, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Her gaze travelled from his eyes to his lips; not realising what she was doing, she licked her own. Mentally shaking her head, a blush rising on her cheeks, she lowered her head and her eyes fell on the bed; they widened at the huge batch of chocolate upon it.

"How did you manage to save all this chocolate?" she exclaimed.

"Let's just say it's a secret."

"Remember, we said it was fifty-fifty."

"You're sure?" John asked, feigning to have forgotten.

"John…," she warned him.

"Never annoyed a chocolate-deprived woman," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. So… let's share."

Calmly, he divided the chocolate in two even piles. Once done, Elizabeth took a bar but before she could open it, John took it away from her.

"Hey! It's mine!" she complained.

"Close your eyes," he simply said.

"Why? If you wanted to hide yours, you didn't have to take mine away!"

"No, it's not for that," he replied, opening the wrapping paper.

"Hey! That is mine!!"

"Would you just close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Trust me and close them. Please, Elizabeth."

"Fine," she said reluctantly closing her eyes. "But you better not eat it."

"Promise. Now, open your mouth."

"Why?" she repeated

"Elizabeth…," he sighed.

She finally opened her mouth, keeping her eyes closed. John took a piece of chocolate and slid it into her mouth. She closed her lips on the tip of his fingers and he held back a moan when he felt her tongue gently teasing him. She released them and at the same time, John released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, savouring the chocolate. She saw John's face was flushed and suddenly realized what she did. _You're crazy, girl_, she thought, _what were you doing? He's your military leader. Yes but he's also your friend,_ another voice raised,_ and maybe more…_

She snapped out of her thoughts when John cleared his throat.

"Don't you think it's better when your eyes are closed?"

"Maybe. Can I have another piece?" she asked, shaking off the awkward feeling nagging her.

"'Course."

He broke another piece of chocolate from the bar and approached it to her lips. She opened her mouth to take it but at the very last moment, he stopped his movement and threw it in his own awaiting mouth.

"Hey! That chocolate was mine!" she said indignantly.

"Come and get it," he teased, with a cocky smile.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, smiling. He watched, surprised when she slowly approached him. His heartbeat sped up and he was sure she could hear it. Her face was now just a few inches from his; she came closer and he could feel her breath on his lips. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. They were just a mere inch apart when she stopped. Instead of closing the gap between them, she moved away from his face, her lips now close to his ear.

"In your dreams, colonel," she whispered right in his ear, sending a shiver coursing through his body.

Taking advantage of John's immobility, she grabbed the bar of chocolate he kept in his hand and sat back down. John recovered and before she could do anything, his lips were on hers.

His tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, obligingly. His tongue immediately plunged in, grazing hers. She could taste the sweetness of melted chocolate in his mouth as well as him in hers. Her hands let go of the bar of chocolate and tangled in his hair, bringing him even closer to her. His own hands were on her back, pulling her onto his lap.

Out of breath, they broke the kiss. Both were panting heavily, searching the other's eyes for what had happened. Uncertainty was written on their faces. Their lips were swollen from the kiss and John found it hard not to kiss her once more.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd say we kissed." John stated and she rolled her eyes.

She got off his lap and started pacing around the room. She couldn't believe he kissed her and she kissed him back. What was she thinking? _We can't do anything about it,_ she thought, _right? We can't let our feelings stand in the way of our jobs, we have to show the example to the others._

"You're thinking too much," John said, surprising her.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. And you wanted it too, otherwise, you wouldn't have reciprocated."

"That's not the point. We can't do it…, we just can't."

Before she knew it, John stood up, crossed the room and took her in his arms for a breathtaking kiss. Once again, her hands found their way to his hair, entangling them into it. But, during the kiss, her mind came back at full force and she pushed herself away from him.

He seemed surprised by her reaction but let her go. She took a few steps backwards, a hand coming to rest at her lips.

"I won't force you into anything, Elizabeth. I know what you're thinking. We're both the leaders of Atlantis and we have to show the example. But what if it was time to settle? Atlantis is home now. Just…, think about it."

Elizabeth sighed; her mind was confused, she didn't know what to think anymore. Closing her eyes, she shut up the voices in her head and everything became clear. She came closer to John and kissed him tenderly.

"So, I take it you thought about it," John said after they broke the kiss.

"Not really. I just listened to my heart instead of my mind."

"You're sure you want to give it…, us a go?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

She laughed, their arms wrapping around each other.

"You know. I can think of some ways to use this chocolate…," he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Fini

So? Was it enough?


End file.
